Marry me
by Min-chan17
Summary: Our young heiress has reached her suitable age for mariage and our young knucklehead hasn't made a move. Let's put him on probation when another try to win her heart. Almost 3 years after the pain invasion, not in the actual manga. Please enjoy A naruhina Story
1. Chapter 1 The flowers

**New short story, let see if its still good after a year, told you im rewriting my work.**

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **~Min chan**

Another sigh, another knock at the door and a messenger with another bouquet. That was how it has been since the beautiful heiress of the Hyuga clan has turned 19. Her lovely eyes shine like pearls and her long raven hair wave through the window she was standing at and her sweet lips curled into a frown after reading the card attached to the flowers. It was again, one of the lords from the fire capital. Hinata just frowned more, she has been expected a reaction or maybe just a response of her confession for the number one knucklehead unpredictable ninja, his name escape in her lips "Naruto-kun" and sigh. She knew he has been training all day long, that Tsunade keep him reading all the books from the hokage library he could and he had been helping konoha to get back to normal, but he had have 2 and a half years to give her an answer, she grew angrier, what was his problem. She got interrupted with another knock at the door and the same routine "lillies" she said.

Since her last birthday the Hyuga council put and eye on the beautiful heiress thinking of her like a good link with another influence clan maybe or an feudal lord perhaps, she didn't know, but as soon after that day, she has been receiving a lot of attention from the opposite sex, it was like if she had a sign or something that said available. Truth to be told all of her fellow kunoichis have stablished relationships and the only ones that were left, was her and Naruto. Obviously he could afford to look for girls into another village, because all of the girls were interested in the future young Hokage, so maybe she couldn't even get a shot at this. Another knock snapped her out to reality, a messenger and her bouquet. This one was different, after the day that all bouquet's and presents started to come, a new started too. She loved this one, it was small compared with the others and always with a lavender bow and a card with no name and not lecherous phrases either. The first time it had arrived were white tulips, as a good understanding of the flowers meaning, she felt sorry because she didn't think someone should asked her for forgiveness for that and most of all she started feeling curious for this secret admirer, she had never had one so it was rather interesting. During the whole year while the others bouquets kept at a side, this one kept a precious spot at her night table.

Why she love it? Simple even if that person sent flowers like the others, never stop, not even a single day. Also it wasn't only flowers behind the enveloped empty card there was always a small bag with seeds, and she love gardening, maybe that person knew that so she had started her own collection of flowers in the Hyuga garden. The last reason why she like this person was because of the messages, he never wrote but the flowers kept changing each time he (well she supposed it's a he) needs to tell her something. After the white tullips he sent her yellow Chrysanthemum that's where she knew he was a secret admirer, he sent her Hydrangeas (means perseverance) when she failed a mission and lilliacs after the first month that time she couldn't sleep, she was the first love of someone. She felt happy and right now after a lot of different bouquets he was sending sunflowers which mean adoration. The only thing that could make this better, was if the flowers were from her lovely knucklehead Naruto *sigh*.

Today was indeed a different day they weren't seeds attached and the card, the card has something write on. *OMG OMG don't faint, don't faint* Hinata though. She read it:

 _"_ _Hello my hime, it has been a year today since we started, haha, it looks funny how time flies, but you have only gotten more beautiful I must say. I extremely happy that you haven't chosen a man to be your husband yet. You are going to be an incredible, lovely and if you let me write it_ _sexy_ _I mean adorable wife. Anyways I was hoping you could give a chance to see if we are meant to be, maybe could it be at the new hokage ceremony? Guess what they invited me too, yatta. If it's a positive answer let's meet us in the forest at 9:00pm near the lake._

 _Hope you say yes,_

 _Yours truly, the most incredible and handsome secret admirer."_

She stood still and smile, maybe today hasn't be a terrible day at all. Maybe this secret guy could purchase for her against the olders of the clan, at least he seems funny and interested in me. "Naruto why don't you come by too" she thought while she looked at the sunset through her window.


	2. Chapter 2 The feelings

**Min Chan here, well fellows here you go, but before that let me explain a couple of details**

 **1) In my story I don't talk about the other big war just Pain, because it was written before I saw it**

 **2) Jiraya and Neji are alive, yeihhhhh cause they are awesome**

 **3) Please enjoy**

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, everything seems perfect under de rays of the radiant sun, there was a lot peace in the streets because well it was still 4 am so there weren't a lot of activities, you could even heard the snores of some of the jounin that were taking care of the main gate. Suddenly an indigo blur passed by and they didn't even move, already detecting her fragrance it was lavender, the now 19 years old ANBU passed away on her top speed making only visible her long indigo hair that spread until her lower back, her body had already mature showing a voluptuous figure that men find irresistible only when they got the chance to see her without her always comfortable lavender hootie, wich today wasn't an exception. A few minutes passed and she stopped in the middle of the forest, she wasn't really far from the village but now she had already warmed up perfectly to start training, the young heiress of the Hyuga clan activate her byakugan, to visualize the one that was near her, she already know that someone followed but she thought that it was all coincidence until now.

"You know I can see you from here, right?" she said and there was no response, "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't show yourself then I have no choice" she stated one last time, but again no response. She grabbed some kunais out of her pocket and throws them to a tree that was 25 feet away. She knew that he was fast and only got the chance to see the spiky hair, soon she felt him closer and with a fast move of her hand disappear leaving just smoke beside. He got that right away the 20 years old blonde boy jumped really fast to land on a tree branch and felt a kunai against his throat but smiled childish as he just "puff' "Nice one Hinata" she catch to hear feeling pressure against her wrists and back, it seem familiar she thought, because the grip was warm and didn't harmed her.

She opened her beautiful lavender eyes, which look full of happiness and kindness into the ones in front of her they were warm and seemed that that you could get lost in those cerulean pools, completed with whiskers on the corners and a big smile. He had grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back against the tree so she couldn't move, they both knew that had worked because she didn't want to try to scape, otherwise she could have easily kill him in the instant. "I feel really lucky today, training with one of the best assassins in the village and still being able to breath" he said as he beamed her, she felt like melting again. All the blood was moving to her cheeks just as the old days she started to blushed not deeply just to a light pink, "thank you Hokage-sama" she said softly, "Hinata- chan, when they told you?" he asked her with a mocking tone "Just yesterday, a messenger came with the invitation of your ceremony" he let go one of her hands and felt cold again, why suddenly he had let go, she thought. He move one of his fingers in front of her face in a comical way "Ne, Hinata- chan , even if now I'm the hokage -he went forward right next to her face and whispered in her ear- I'm still Naruto kun, my indigo lady" he said in a playful way. 'Hai' she answered. She felt amazed how much confidence he had, even after 2 and half years with just a few encounters he still had that effect on her and she hated it why he hasn't say anything about her confession, she scowled but couldn't keep it because one of his fingers was playing with a strait of her hair while his other hand had kept her pinned in the tree.

He hasn't change at all, she thought showing a little smile towards Naruto. True to be told he was different indeed, a tall strong man stood in front of her, all the hard training worth it now that his muscles show even wearing a simple t-shirt and orange pants as he was now. Those abs, she wanted them, well she wanted all of him but she regain the reality again, he was the new soon to be Hokage now and he could marry any woman in this village or another. 'What are you doing here Naruto kun?' She said, snapping him from her hair "I din't feel like sleeping anymore and I watched you running, so I followed. Next time I supposed I will answer, haha, so you don't accidentally kill the new Hokage" they both laugh, she's lovely he thought and her body looks so... he shocked his head while cursing on his sensei ,it is all your fault ero-sennin. There was an awkward silent after that.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really happy that you finally achieved your dream" she said, finally looking to him in the eyes. For some reason when she says that I can see that she truly emean it, dattebayo, he thought "thanks a lot hottie ...ehh I meant Hinata- hime, I swear I really meant Hinata-chan" dammed now for sure she's going to punch me like sakura-chan I better prepare myself, Naruto gulp after this thought. While his face was getting all shades of red, Hinata's brain was processing everything, he thinks I'm pretty no he THINKS I'M HOT which is kind of cool just don't faint, maybe now it's my chance besides he hasn't left my hand go during all this time and he looks so cute in those puppy eyes. After some agonizing minutes he opened his eyes, grateful s hadn't punch him, like another person we know. After an awkward moment of silence they let go and Naruto decided that now it was a nice chance "so Hinata -chan are you planning to assist to the ceremony, then?" "Yes Naruto-kun, the Hyugga clan feels really happy of been invited" she answered as she blush deeper because of the stare that he was giving her, he laugh "You know the only reason I sent the invitation to the Hyugas, was for you and Neji to show up, I want all of you to be there with me" She smiled and placed her dainty hand over his shoulder, "Always" he grimed at her and placed his own hand on the top of hers while stroking it with his thumb "Arigatou" he said, it was a lovely moment.

He got mesmerized until she broke the silence. "Ano Naruto-kun I heard some rumors about this being supposed to be your engagement party?" When hearing this he gulped while reaching his hand nervously to the back of his neck "Not exactly, apparently I'm going to be a really young Hokage and baa-chan and ero- sennin as other leaders think that I will earn more respect if I marry some princess or something, but I think baa-chan just thinks I need a babysitter" he said, she giggled. Darn how he had missed that sound. He sighed and sit on the branch she soon followed and sit next to him, "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she said with concern "I don't want to get marry with someone just because their tittle, you know, I want someone that loves the real me" "I do understand how you feeling Naruto- Kun, I really do, you would like to marry someone dear to you but your obligations don't allow you" He just froze, how in hell is she always supposed to read him so well, and finally he remembered her confession, the same eyes and the same beautiful smile. "You will wish to marry Sakura-san" She said with a fake happiness while both of their hearts sank. "Nani, Sakura has been really important to me" She wanted to cry "But she only loved me as a brother and I fell the same way towards her, besides the teme and her do a great couple" Her eyes grow wide open, he noticed so decided to tease her, he whisper again to her ear "Besides I think there is a really beautiful girl waiting for me to notice" she felt the shivers running through her spine while his breath was still near her neck. He fought his will of crushing her against his chest and tell her, how sorry he was for everything and how much he wanted her, but that was lust or wasn't it?

Hinata decided to take the next step maybe if she asked him, he will give her an answer and her heart will be free of guilt if she decided to love the mysterious admirer of hers. But he spoke first "It's been a long time since we became gennin and had our first talk, ne Hinata-chan?" "Hai, it's been a long time, Naruto-kun" "I heard baa-chan and your father talking about you needing to choose a husband before you get 20, to be officially the head of the clan, is that true?" he met her gaze "Hai" was the only thing she could answer with those eyes looking at her. He grimed "Well I supposed we both are the same, then" she nodded "Have you choose yet?" She shocked her head "I haven't" "Why?" Now suddenly you are interested? She thought "Because I love someone that doesn't know, then I have this secret admirer that… "You have a secret admirer?" was the only thing he caught. "Well he happens to be…

*Puff*

An ANBU appeared. "We are in the middle of something in here" Naruto almost growled a little angry. "Gomen, Hokage-sama but the Godaime wishes to talk to Hinata- sama in this moment" the ANBU responded. "It's ok Naruto- kun, was a pleasure to talk to you" she said as she was taking her leave. Suddenly something grab her wrist "We are going to continue this talk, perhaps another time?" Naruto said, "Hai" she answered and in a poof she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 The permission of the father

Marry XMAS guys I now I am a bit late but because its Christmas this is your gift hope you guys like it and who knows maybe theres more coming

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **°Min- chan**

Another sigh escaped from the man with the stern stare. Those cold white eyes began to read all over the council's letter to determinate the future of the beautiful heiress, his daughter. Hiashi Hyuga was a man of cold and piercing eyes who could intimidate any enemy, but things have been changing since the chunnin exams and the relationship with his daughters. His eyes could still watch it all, as a Hyuga, but could also see the sadness upon his oldest daughter now. Since her 19th birthday, there have been numerous types of proposals and he have seen the look in her lavender orbs, which try to stay calm for everyone else but not for a Byakugan expert, not for a father, not for Hiashi.

For a time now and after the great war he had known about Hinata's care for the blonde knucklehead and made a murder intent grow inside him, the moment he broke her heart with no answer to her feelings. Then all the proposals started and he had no said to the matter, he had wish that Hinata could have his fate and choose someone she will truly love and married, but that look pretty far away. There was only a small hope that he had, Neji had been keeping him update about all the gifts for the desirable heiress and there was something that hadn't been missing by the Hyuga head: the mysterious man of the lavender ribbon. Even to his surprise in this same week he had received a letter with the damyio seal ring and the hokage signature asking for permission to be the only one to court his daughter.

(The letter)

To the Hyuga leader, Hiashi Hyuga

It has come to me, that your eldest and beautiful daughter Hyuga Hinata has reached the age of marriage. Noticing the great proposals she is receiving, which was natural for her charm, her beauty and her incredible heart, it has come the time that I must ask for the permission to be the only one to court her from now on. Even if I hadn't introduced myself to you now I must say it's not necessary, it will come to time. Pardon for my rudeness if it looks like a selfish desire but I assure you that I will reach a high position soon enough to try to deserve your daughter, even if I know that no one will reach to that perfection. I will let her choose though when she meets me, if she agrees with it then I will love her for all her being: an incredible woman, a kunoichi and the only person that my hearts beats for.

If you are still unsure for my porpoises I had added the ring seal of the godaime hokage and damyio lord to the letter, they both know that my request for this permission have been the only in my mind for a time so far and they are willing to speak to you for the matter if that comes necessary. A messenger will come for the answer the next day you receive this letter and just for the record the messenger will look like a frog so please don't kill him in the instant.

The man of the lavender ribbon

That was the end of the letter, no signs or personal signatures at the end, like trying to hide him. Even the letter sound strange for the Hyuga leader it was like if a person was trying to say something but was hiding it between the protocols for a letter to clan head, trying to be respectful. He likes the idea of Hinata getting to love her future husband, just like him and Hitomi. Now was time to finish his tea.

A/N so now we all got questions, Who is the lavander dude? Why does Hiashi drinks tea while reading? Kee it up for the next time,

ja ne


	4. Chapter 4 The Hime

My gift for u all. Merry XMAS

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

°Min-chan

She was preparing herself the best she could. No wrinkles on her dark purple kimono: done, braid her hair: almost, at least it wasn't all free to her back the silver comb was trying to hold all her hair together the best it could, have a fake smile all the time: definitely done. Why was Hinata Hyuga having so much trouble this morning to prepare herself? Easy answer: the Hime.

 **(Flashback)**

**toc,toc***

She opened the door slowly "You summomed me, Godaime- sama". The blonde on the other side smile a little "Ahh, Hinata, yes as you may know the celebration for the rokadaime AKA the gaki Naruto, it's going to be in two weeks from now".

She fidgeted a little bit "Hai". "Well since we are going to choose a bride for the gaki, we need a place for them to stay, there are only 3 of them, one will stay in the Hyuga household while we spare the others into the others clans households, I hope you can show them our hospitality and I pretty sure that you would help us making them love our Naruto, telling them how special he is" The godaime waited for the answer, she was already aware by her student that the heiress had an interest in the boy which she considered as her own grandson, this was just a little proof for her.

Hinata stood tall and without flinch she said "I will try my best godaime-sama" she gave a little bow and was ready to leave when Tsunade said. "You know he really cares about you" Hinata almost trip in her way out.

(end of flashback)

And now here she was at the gates of the Hyuga house waiting for the Hime. She was supposed to act as an ambassadress, her father had said. One day she would be named the future clan head so this will be a good practice for her. It was on these moments were she wished that Hanabi would be here and not on a mission with Konohamaru and his team, the younger heir always took more time on missions when she was with Konohamaru. Now that she think about it, her younger sister have a better love life than hers (**she shuddered at the thought** even with those blue spirals when anime are depressed).

5 more minutes she chanted like a mantra in her head, while she stood near the gates. Wait there was that feeling again, all this morning she has been feeling that. It was as she has been observed but she couldn't feel this person chackra. She looked to the guards with her bakyugan, there one of them definetly was out place, it wasn't a Hyuga at least not with those coils. She could have call all the guardians and make it quickly but if the Hime arrives she will be scared or worse she could get scowled by her father which was ten times worst. Perhaps she was also bored of waiting, so she decided to take him down by herself. "Gomenasai, Akio, Ryu but I'm going to take a little walk, please tell the Hime that I will guide her towards the house when she arrives" "Hai Hinata-sama".

There when she got at one of the parts of the yard that wasn't secured by the guards she decided to look for the outsider. She activated her byakugan to look for the henge. "You know that you're not a guard so please don't make me call the real ones". _"Ne, you are really mean Hinata-chan I thought you wanted to play"_ A husky voice said to her ear, she knew that voice very well but why did Naruto have to appeared now, when she was trying to forget about him and look well for the Hime "hi, Naruto-kun" she turned over so she was facing him, the henge disappeared. At least today he was wearing his traditional sannin coat so she wouldn't be too much distracted from his abs. _"You look stunning, Hinata- chan"_ he said with his foxy grim, she blushed a little at his comment and was perplexed, 2 and a half year without telling her anything and now that he was going to get married he compliments her. "Arigatou Naruto-kun, would you mind telling me what are you doing here?" she tilted her head and Naruto couldn't help but to think how perfect she looked _"Uhm-m, well you didn't come to training this morning, so I thought I might pay a visit and talk to you, is this a bad time?"_ he said in a childish way. She played with a strand of her not too perfect messy braid " Eto, well today the Hime arrives here and I need to prepare myself and… Before she could continue he was mere inches of her face (Oh kami, is he going to kiss me?) He took the small comb from her braid and all her hair fell to her back, he tucked a part in the back of her ear and his fingers lingered there more than the necessary time _"Now Hinata-chan looks like a Hime"_ She was in awe, Naruto was just mere inches from her face, she could feel his breath in her cheeks "Na-naruto-kun" she hadn't stuttered in a lot time but now again it's not every day that the future Hokage tells you are a Hime, isn't it? _"Hinata I want to tell you that…"_ He started closing the distance between their faces. She was losing all her ability to avoid this. He kissed her cheek and she was dying, why the heck didn't he kissed her properly, when she was about to take this kiss by her hands, someone called "Hinata-sama, the hime is here" and in a millisecond our blonde was gone, only a very shocked Hinata stood.


	5. Chapter 5 The knot

Beacuse i love the drama, here goes another chapt,

 **Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Min Chan**

The meeting with the hime was a success for the Hyuga's council eyes. Hinata was relieved even after all the inappropriate activities that happened with her and the future Hokage. Still she was now waiting outside the Hokage office for another meeting with the Godaime.

"Lady Tsunade, you wish to see me?" She said while bowing

"Gaki, don't move I haven't finished with that… uhm? Oh yes Hinata please enter"

"Hai"

In one of the corners of the office was no other than our favorite blonde having the fight of his life with a tie?

"Baa- chan, I don't understand why do I need to change so many times, I just wear my robe and that's it"

"I told you Naruto, you need to make a good impression and as a future and young Hokage, all the ladies must see how handsome you are so you could catch their eyes" She said with a wink. Hinata found this interaction as a mother-son relationship so she couldn't content her giggles.

"Hi Hinata-chan" He beamed at her with a little blush on his face. Now he has realized of her presence in the office and she couldn't help but to smile back; his happiness was contagious. In that moment Shizune opened the door

"Gomen, Lady- Tsunade but the Tsuchikage sent a very confuse answer to the invitation and there are only purple flowers like these in the entrance (She put a vase near were Tsunade and Naruto stood) it's like someone has ordered only this color and…"

"Alright Shizune I'm coming, well Hinata can you wait for me a little bit?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade i…"

"Oi baa-chan what about this stuff and me learning how to wear it"

"Uhm right, Hinata you help the gaki, I'm coming shortly" With that she left the office with closed doors and a flushing Hinata.

"Do you know how to put this on Hinata-chan?" He asked with expecting eyes and she couldn't deny

"Yes, uhm once my Otou-san had to go to the western lands and the made him wear one, I helped him with that"

"Really then, go ahead my Hime expert" He closed the space between with a couple of steps. They were face to face again and Hinata couldn't help her blush as it spread through her face. She started preparing the tie to be knot and putting all her focus on the task when suddenly 2 strong and tanned hands grabbed hers. "N-naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan" a light blush spread on his cheeks "I… gomen Hinata, about the other day.. i-I couldn't contain, I mean I know you will hate me but.." he put a hand behind his head and started laughing nervously.

(He's nervous?) "It's ok, Naruto-kun, I'm sure it was friendly I mean it's not like I'm pretty like the hime and sure y…" He placed a finger in her lips to prevent her from speaking "To heck with the hime" There she was speechless for several reasons one, her lips were sealed with 2 others and the owner of those lips was the next Hokage of Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto and number 2… well who cares about other reasons. She let herself get lost in the kiss; her two hands clasp behind his neck, one of his hands was at the back of her head trying to deepen the kiss while the other was in the small of her back. She felt the shivers running through her spine suddenly the need for air got sooner than they thought and they got apart while their foreheads keep touching

"Hinata- chan, I wanted to do that for a while" he show her his foxy smile, she just flushed and nodded at the comment "I'm serious Hinata" He said while he caressed her face with his knuckles

"Naruto-kun…"

"I mean it, be my girlfriend or better be with me. I've been training with baa-chan all this time to be a great Hokage, I brought back the dobe and I should be happy. But your confession had me nuts and all I want to do it's to take to places, buy you things, see you smile and kiss you to see that beautiful little blush all over your face, over (he moved his face closer until their lips met again) and over (kiss) forever (kiss)"

This must be a dream she thought. Naruto-kun was feeling the same for her. "Ano Naruto-kun, what about the himes and your proposal to bring peace?"

"I'll talk with baa-chan, besides I think she loves you more than me" he said with a contagious smile "plus I'm going to be Hokage and that means my word is rule" She chuckle to his antics. "So tell me my beautiful hime is that a yes?"

She was speechless, this was a dream she just need to say yes …. and she almost did

"Gomen Naruto-kun"

A/N: So the plot thickens...


	6. Chapter 6 The family

Soooo, fogive me fellows for the absent

~Min chan

It was just another perfect day in Konoha, the birds chirpped, the sun shines and the skies were clear. Everybody was giving the final touches of preparations for the new hokage celebration, Lady Tsunade has given instructions that everything must be perfect or someone will have to answer to her fists and no one wanted that fate, believe it. Right now Konoha worked like some ants colony everybody moving in perfect synchrony, well shikamaru was in charge of that synchrony, carrying flowers, making bows, bringing the fireworks, finishing the ramen. Even the himes from other nations were preparing themselves with their finest kimonos, all but one.

Here at the Hyugga manor you could hear loud crashes and heads flying, at least there were not real heads. In the garden the new heiress was demolishing all the practice dummies with pure perfection, you could not say she was angry because she still wore the stoic face of a hyugga but you sure as hell be scared of how precise she was with the dummies. From his office Hiashi could tell that at least she was executing the form of the juken without mistakes, it was fluid and concise. He was really proud of her, she had accomplish a lot so far; But there was a still a matter that concern him and that was why Neji was sitting in his office right now.

"Hiashi-sama, I think Hinata just broke another dummie"

"Well I must order a few more them, Hanabi will need them"

"I know it's not my place to ask but aren't you a little concern of this behavior? I mean right now her chackra flares in the garden it's like a different Hinata…"

Hiashi sat quietly and drank his tea with all the patience of the Hyugga, then he raised his eyes to Neji and a little smile make his way to his lips as another crash was heard in the garden. "Perhaps Neji you are right, but at least I know that my little girl could crush **_his ass_** if he ever tried something she didn't approve" before Neji could answer Hiashi stood and picked a scroll from the bookshelf and handed to Neji. "You know, it looks like yesterday that you were kids and I was a terrible father, to all of you. I still have my faults but I believe that maybe right now this is something that she will like…

"Hi-i-ashi- sama, it this true?" Neji's jaw was shaking after he finished reading the scroll.

"Indeed, Neji"

"Then, why she is destroying the dummies, didn't you tell her"

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was an early morning in the Hyugga household and you could hear almost nothing except for a hands colliding. Hyugga Hiashi believes in training and his daughters and adoptive son were proof of that. As usual in the early morning you could watch the spar between the new heiress and the hyugga prodigy and when that was something you were used too. Hiashi spar against the three siblings (Hinata, Hanabi and Neji) was something you need to watch, the juuken at the highest level, a beautiful display of a deadly technique. It was awesome, but our matters goes to what happened just the morning previous of our Heiress last meeting with our favorite knucklehead, err I mean next hokage._

 _"_ _Very well my children, the morning training will end now"_

 _"_ _Hai" They answered in unison. They were already leaving the dojo._

 _"_ _Hinata, would you mind having a little talk with me?" She just nodded her head and walked with Hiashi to his office. When the doors were closed and the tea was served, the news where spread._

 _"_ _How are you doing my daughter?"_

 _"_ _Very well father" She answered while having a sip from her tea. She was already used to having little talks with her father about the Hyugga politics, her career as a kunoichi even about which type of flowers they should plant in the private garden next to the pond. Their relationship has grown up after the war._

 _"_ _Hinata, there has come to my knowledge that someone has already given an interesting offer for your hand in marriage…_

 _"_ _Nani" her perfect posture was now in the past, her eyes were big as plates and I dare to say that she was crushing the teacup ( I say dare, don't get mad at me)_

 _"_ _I understand your feelings Hinata and I must assure you that I would never do something that wasn't in benefit of you my precious child or the clan for that matters…_

 _"_ _How could you? What happened to yours and kaa-chan love story? I-I wanted something like that, someone who love me, some…" She was in the edge of crying how could her almost perfect life was scaping throught her hands, now she couldn't be with Naruto her true love._

 _"_ _Hinata (he was still clam) I have received instructions that you will meet him at the hokage engage party and then you can decide whether or not you choose it"_

 _"_ _It's a fraud"_

 _"_ _How can you said that, my daughter?"_

 _"_ _It's on the rules that if I reject the first proposition, that could indeed be a pervert or and old guy, the council will pick the next one in which case I won't have a say" she said that without even blinking and Hiashi was perplex._

 _"_ _I see that you have read to the regulations…"_

 _"_ _Father, I am capable of being the next head of the house, but I do not wish to have a marriage with someone I don't love. I know that because I'm a girl I must have a husband to be the next head, just warm the council and their stupid laws that I will change the hyuggas for the better" with that she stormed to the office's door_

 _"_ _Have a good morning daughter" He said before she closed the door._

 **(End of the flashback)**

"So as you see Neji, I couldn't tell her who this man is, I must say it was already time for him to show his face. (Neji was going to say something when Hiashi interrupt him). Don't worry I already warm him with the family sword" Hiashi said turning to the window that let him watch to the garden and Hinata was still let call it "practicing her dangerous juuken". Yes Hiashi was a proud father.

"So as I see it, everything it's fine. I must prepare myself to accompany lady Hinata and lady Hanabi to the party" Neji was excusing himself when finally Hiashi turned around.

"Neji, I must trust you with the contents of the letter. No one must know before Hinata, those were the exact instructions of that knucklehead"

"As you wish uncle" With that he left the room **(** ** _I supposed the other guys should learn how to express their feelings, without all these secret cards, Neji thought)_**

"Oi Hinata, wow, you are getting better than your cousin" **_(What was that voice?)_**

 ** _"_** Arigatou Ten ten-san" **_(Shit, Byakugan)_**

"Do you know where that cousin of yours is? I need to talk him about some stupid letters **_(She's playing with a kunai, I better run)_**

"Uhm let me see, byakugan, looks like he's escaping through the backyard"

"Thanks, Hinata. See you at the ball" With that she went after another of our favorite guys who was bitten by love.

Hinata watch from afar as Ten- ten was following (and throwing shurikens) her cousin to the forest and a sigh scape from her mouth. Ten ten was lucky, but she couldn't just be with her crush, it has already past a day after her father told her about her future husband aka the man of the lavender ribbon and a day after Naruto had kissed her. Just after the kiss he had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend/fiancé and she was dying to say yes but she couldn't, so she ran. If he married a woman that was already engaged to another man that could mean war or even worse people wouldn't trust him or maybe he could loss his position of Hokage. Hinata loved him too much for that, so now she was taking all her emotions into killing all the practice dummies, she wasn't feeling better but it was a start. Besides the man of the lavender ribbon at least has good tastes in flowers, she could learn to love him, right? The problem was that her heart has already be given to our future next Hokage.


	7. Chapter 7 The dress

_**Hello fellows just one more chapt to finally finish this lovely journey**_

Songs you should hear for this chapt:

Girl on fire by Alicia Keys

She loves you by the Beatles

Marry you by Bruno Mars

~Min chan

 _"_ _She was the next head of the Hyuga clan, she was a powerful kunoichi and she wasn't going to kill this girl"_ She repeated as a mantra in her head for the couple of minutes they took walking to the Hokage tower were the ceremony/party was being held. The other bakyugan users didn't look as calm with their kekkei gekai activated towards the blonde princess/ priestess that was having a way of words talking about how she was going to marry the young Hokage, how he had already promised himself to her long time ago and how a future miko with the premonitions powers will be born of their union. As for now you should have know who we are talking about. Yes probably you guess it right, but Shion just kept going.

Hinata couln't help but to glance at the beautiful girl that was considered one of the princess of the nations, she had blond and long locks and a shameless way to show her perfect body. She was wearing a western type of dress, it was a chiffon golden strapples dress with an ample view of her bossom and very ornamented. Hinata though she could feel a little jelous already, as the people in the street began to whisper and blushing while they passed through. The moment they did cross a window of a shop she could briefly glance to her own reflection and was glad for her choice in clothing. Her choice of clothing was not another western desing, it was a furisode. Her father had given this on her last birthday it was a lovely silk with a rich mix of oranges and red just like the sunset, just like him, with lotus flowers driping form her right to the left, the haneri was one of her favorites a light blue, just like his eyes and her obijime just a ligh shade of pink with of course and orange obi. Hanabi had helped her doing a simple make up, with just a little pink on her lips and just an undone bun on the side that ended in curls, nothing too fancy. Even walking side by side with one of the princesses, it was one of those days that she felt proud, she felt beautiful and she was going to walk with her head held high.

 **(In another part of Konoha people were planning something big)**

 _´´ So how did she take my petition? ´´_

´´She was furious´´

 _´´Nani, but why I thought that I wasn't that late, is it because of another… I'm gonna rasengan his ass that little…´´_

´´Maybe you just need to tell her in person, no secret notes, and no secret flowers messages ´´

 _´´I tried… she didn't … I mean she kind of ran away´´_

´´ What do you know about political marriages?´´

 _´´ Difficult to break, bring a lot of conflicts and are rarely conventional but have their purpose I guess´´_

 **´´ Uhm, I'm impress baka´´**

 _´´Shut it dobe, I was talking with Neji here´´_

´´Very well, now let me explain something to you, Hinata's parents was a political marriage inside the Hyugga clan…

 _´´ I didn't know´´_

´´Anyhow, did you make your suggestion before or after the other secret petition?´´

 _´´ Uhm… well there was that moment under a tree where I thought she looked really hot and then when the princeses arrived, but I think… Oi Neji stop that killer intent´´_

´´ I´m not going to kill you just because I couldn't hide your body from her eyes, but I swear that if I heard another word about how you have been stalking my cousin and saying that description of her I see a painful future for you, got it?´´

 **´´ Well you know she's kind of hot´´**

 _´´Nobody ask you, Sasuke- teme. So stop calling my girl like that´´_

 **´´ Tecnycally, she rejected you, so she's free game…´´**

 _´´Why the hell are you still here teme? ´´_

´´Sakura is dressing and I was bored of my mind´´

´´ Going back to the topic, is that after a formal proposition accepted by the head of a clan is like a contract one it's broken by one of the parts it could scalate to a war, even asking for the life of that person, or in case let's say a future dumbass that was planning to be Hokage could be taken down by the council´´

 _´´She would let herself in that position just so I can be Hokage? ´´_

´´She loves you´´

 _´´I don't deserve her, but the only reason why I worked my ass these 2 damn years was so nobody could stop my proposal, not a stupid clan, not a stupid damyio, not even her father´´_

 **´´You know you could have just date her, dobe, like a normal human being´´**

 _´´I'm not normal dammit and I… I read my father's journal soon after the war ended, one of the biggest motivation of my father to become hokage was to be at peace with my mother's family even though he was the yellow flash he was no match in power as some of the lords. I have always yearned to find the kind of love my parents share for each other. There's not a single doubt in my mind about her, not after her onigiris of my face, not after her dance under the moon, not after she saved me from Pein and most of all not after finding the only kind heart that believe in my nindo, believed in me before there was anything to believe. She is the one and I'm going to propose tonight dattebayo´´_

´´ Good, now if you excuse me Ten ten ask me to scort her to your ball´´

 **´´mmm… well see ya Dobe´´**

 _´´ see ya guys, I'm gonna marry her dattebayo´´_

(Now back to our ball)

The entrance of the Hokage mansion had never looked so brilliant, so glamrous and so full of bloom flowers. Hinata knew that Ino's family was in charge of the decorations but the view was just incredible. On top of that in the center of the great hall there was a water fountain. Waiters passing expensive sake and sweet dangos. It was true that the future hokage had friends all over the fire country, the kazekage was there other princesses as well as known movie actresses. It was just too much. Before Hinata was able to get close to her friends that were gathering under the double sairs of the hall, the Godaime made her appearance. ''Good evening ladies and gentlemen, damyios of the fire country, kages of our neighbor villages, princesses of the fire nation and heads of our prestigious clans. It's my pleasure to finally present you the next lucky bastard to get this hat. He had accomplished a lot in his younger years has beed tought by the best and had received my punches and survive, please let's welcome as I will declare now the orange hokage, Uzumaki Naruto''

*Collective gasps*

Andd…. See you in the next chapt

Love min chan


End file.
